


Percy Jackson one shot (May be slightly depressing)

by Percysbabe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percysbabe/pseuds/Percysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quest Percy returns back to Camp Half Blood but things aren't as good as you hope. Percy falls into a coma and things go downhill from there, especially when he finally wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson one shot (May be slightly depressing)

You were the girlfriend of Percy Jackson, the hero who everyone knew and loved. Your life was amazing, everyday felt like a dream come true and you did not think anything could get better. Unfortunately, you never got the chance to find out because after Percy returned from a quest he was not the same. He was more quiet, turning more pale every day that went past. 

Soon he fell into a coma. No one knew what had happened, or whether he would wake up.

But then he did. You were overjoyed, you got the boy you loved back, and he looked better than ever. There was only one problem; he could not remember you. In fact, he could not remember anything that had happened for the last two years, which was how long you had known Percy. You were devastated and did not know what to do.   
Then Annabeth Chase showed up. His face light up as he saw her, he looked relieved as they embraced.   
No one had told Percy that they had broken up. That you were his girlfriend.  
When the time came to tell him, you could not bring yourself to do it. You knew he loved her from the way he looked at her. From the way his eyes light up and he could not keep his eyes off her. His lips curled up in a smile and he would admire her every feature. You recognized that look from when he had given it you. From when you were still his everything.

You don’t know what happened next but you heard fragments here and there. Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel had arrived. They seemed to be planning something but you wanted no part in it. Seeing the inevitable: Percy and Annabeth back together, and pretending it wasn’t slowly killing you, you weren’t prepared for that. Someone suggested a group hangout where you could invite someone to come with you. Someone said something about you losing your boyfriend recently.

"I thinks it’s too soon for her to go out yet, after, you know" Piper said and gave you a sympathetic look. Of course she knew how you felt, she was a daughter of Aphrodite after all.  
"Yeah, but thanks" you attempted a smile at the end to make you seem less pathetic. Maybe it was time for you to move on. Now that the two of them had gotten back together, it was like they had never broken up. Literally.   
There was no way you would deny Percy a chance of happiness, no matter how unhappy that meant you would be.  
As if sensing what you were thinking, Piper gave you a weird look and was about to say something when you cut in.  
"It’s fine. Really" You said, emphasizing the last part as you gave Piper a meaningful look. Then you smirked as you looked at everyone.  
"I should probably leave all you lovebirds alone now before I see something that I would prefer not seeing". You give them a lopsided grin and wave as you leave the room, hearing everyone shout their goodbyes.  
A tear fell down your cheek as you thought about the look Annabeth gave you. She looked so sad for you and it made you feel nauseous. You knew what she was thinking and it made a sob escape your mouth. She was getting another chance with Percy. While you were left here all alone. You heard laughter erupt from the room you just left from. You couldn't take it anymore so you ran away into the forest, ignoring the wind that was blowing leaves onto your face, and the tears that were clouding your vision.

You could not see where you were going but that didn't stop you. You just had to get away from all the pain, being close to Percy right now was not an option. But was giving him up without a fight the right decision either?  
You groaned and looked up at the clouds as more tears found their way down your cheeks, eventually falling onto the ground. The clouds were beginning to get darker, reflecting your emotions well.  
The next thing you knew, you were running as far away from the camp as fast as you possibly could. You knew that it never rained in the camp, but for some unknown reason you just needed to feel the rain on your body-maybe it would wash away your feelings and after it was over, maybe everything would be okay again.  
A crackling sound made you flinch. As you looked around, you realized that you could not recognize your surroundings. Taking that as a good sign, you sighed and sat on a rock. 

A drop fell on your thigh but you brushed it off as another one of your tears. You knew it was pathetic crying like a child but it was the only thing your body could do. Your mind was telling you to fight for Percy, to stop crying, gather yourself together and win back his heart. Sadly, the rest of you wouldn't comply so here you were. Sitting on a lousy rock, unable to make the distinction between your tears and the rain.

Only when your entire body was covered in water, you acknowledged the fact that it was really raining. You lied back and shivered as cold drops covered your face and every other part of you. You considered the option of the rain making you feel even worse but that was not the case. Somehow it made you feel relieved, as if a weight was being lifted off your shoulders.   
Closing your eyes, you laid on the rock trying to not let yourself fall asleep. You thought to yourself: when was the last time I had a good night's sleep? Must have been the night before Percy was admitted to the infirmary. After that you were filled with so much worry, you couldn't bring yourself to sleep in fear of him waking up and you not being there for him.

Another tear left your eye but you pretended it was only the rain as you turned onto your side, trying to get more comfortable. Even though you were violently shivering from the cold, somewhat hungry and could feel your heart rapidly beating in your chest, you felt yourself getting more tired. Soon you were so tired you could not turn onto your back. Sleep was taking over. You decided not to fight it. Who cares if you get sick. Right now you needed to sleep, and that is precisely what you did.

When you woke up, you could not figure out where you were or why you had woken up. As you remember the former, the latter made you worry. You felt around your belt in hopes of finding a weapon but you had no such luck. You trembled as you looked around the pitch black forest. By the time you woke up it was past midnight, and darkness had ensued. You could hardly see your own fingers as you looked down at your hand, much less your surroundings. As a demigod, you knew the danger of leaving the camp area when monsters could easily get you elsewhere. It was a bad idea to leave during the day and you knew that. But leaving during the night? Well, that was basically suicide.   
A cold wind blew past you, making you tremble with fear. You noticed your hands were shaking, but not from fear. You were freezing. The rain had soaked your clothes and now that it was several degrees colder and winding, you were finding it hard to get up without crawling into a fetal position to preserve your body heat.

You took a few wary steps towards the direction you had hoped you came from, carefully listening for any suspicious sounds. After a few minutes you still had not heard anything so you began to jog lightly, taking careful steps. Every few minutes you felt a branch hit you in the face. The sharp pain that followed made you grind your teeth and clench your fists. You were positive that you were going to have several scars on your face but right now that didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting back to the camp alive.  
The events that took place next seemingly happened in slow motion, though you knew it was only a matter of seconds. As you were jogging, your senses were nullified by the cold. You had no clue someone was behind you until they had already hit you. Still, you did not register the attack until you were falling face first into the ground. You blinked as you wondered what happened. Was there something on the ground that made you trip? No, you knew better than that. 

You kicked to your left and felt something hard, then heard a grunt. You hit something? Next you rolled onto your back and used you upper body strength to push yourself up onto a standing position with your hands ready to attack and your legs ready to launch. You couldn’t come to terms with what was happening, it was as if your body was controlling itself. You were moving on merely instinct and reflexes alone. 

The second you felt something was coming at you from the front you took a step back and dodged, then attacked before the attacker had time to react. After you landed several consecutive punches on a hard surface, you felt the attacker bend down, clutching its stomach. You took advantage of the opportunity to knee it in the middle body and then went down on one leg, while the other spun, effectively knocking the thing off its feet.  
You jumped up and considered talking to it when you noticed how light headed you felt. As you moved your fingers, you could not feel a thing and it was making you nervous. Not looking back, you went off into a sprint, relying on your intuition to guide you back to camp and to your cabin.

When you saw a light you chuckled at the strange situation. You were tired, so tired that you were moving on sheer willpower alone. You were freezing, yet sweating because of all the running you had done. You were at the point where your body was no longer even shivering. And now you were running towards a light.  
You had always joked to your friends that they should never go towards the light. That giving up was not an option and neither was death. But now here you were, unsure whether the light in front of you was some weird manifestation of your mind, or the light of the camp that would mean you had succeeded. Either way, the outcome would mean you could finally stop suffering. Whatever it was, you could finally stop and take a break. A break from all the pain, the hurt, and the constant feeling of tiredness. You could finally rest. As you reached the light, you smiled. You had made it.

**Author's Note:**

> The end can be interpreted in several different ways so feel free to tell me what you thought happened.


End file.
